Beauty and the Bastard
by rockerbaby95
Summary: He wasnt the nicest man or the kindest. He wasnt romantic or does sweet gestures for her. He isnt politically correct and he isnt gonna be wining a beauty contest any time soon. But to Chloe, he is the best thing to ever happen to her. He is the love of her life and she doesnt want him to change any time soon. And she is going to love the bastard until the day she dies.
1. Jail Time

**Just want to mention this is set a few years before the show.**

* * *

I sighed as I sat in the cold cell. My pounding head was rest on the cool metal bars, somewhat helping my headache. My wrists were freezing from the metal cuffs connecting them. My heels were long gone from trying to outrun the cops, so my bare feet was up on the wooden bench with me. I let out another sigh as a cop lead an older man into the cell across from me. Well actually the cop was fighting the screaming and cussing man into the cell across from me. Even after the cop left the man was still cussing him out.

"Can you please stop yelling?" I asked the man as nicely as I could, not wanting to upset him even more.

The man stopped and quickly looked at me. He was tall, about 5'9 or 5'10. He had short barely there whitish blonde hair. His eyes were a cold and angry greyish blue. His large arms was crossed over his chest, since his wrists wasn't cuffed together. He was wearing a stained white undershirt, a short sleeve black button up shirt, dark washed jeans with holes in the knees and black boots. He was a straight up Georgia redneck.

"Now why the fuck would I do that, Girlie?"

I let a small smile form on my lips at the comforting country drawl, even though it was spit at me in anger. "Listen, I wanna do the same thing but it aint gonna help us. We just gotta sit down and play the waiting game." I said softly as my brown eyes slid shut once more. I heard the man sit down, probably on the floor from the noise.

"Whatcha name, Girlie, and why you here?" He asked a little softer now. I guess he saw that I was in pain and all his screaming wasn't helping me.

"Chloe Davidson and im here cause im an idiot when im drunk." I let out a soft laugh that went unheard as the redneck across from me belted out a loud one.

"Aint we all?"

"Well yeah, but this idiot shouldn't have been drinking." That voice, that ugly voice I hate so much. My older brother, Deputy Shane Walsh. Better known as Deputy Dipshit.

"Ah fuck you Shane, don't you gotta go suck all powerful Rick's dick?" I asked spitefully as I glared at the man stand by me on the side of my cell. Speaking of all powerful Rick, here comes the great Sherriff now.

"You shouldn't speak to your brother that way, Chloe." Rick said as he stopped next to Shane. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the redneck scoff and roll his eyes.

"Don't tell Girlie what to do. Ya aint her pops."

I smiled at the man in the cell across from me and blushed a little as I got a wink in return. Even if he was older than my brother and could probably be the same age as my father, I still thought the man was good looking. Well I really thought the man was hot but let's not tell him that. He looks like he has a very big ego.

"Why the fuck don't you stay out of this, Dixon?" I rolled my eyes; of course my brother has to get the last word. "And the last time I checked her _pops _was dead."

I shot up from the bench and ran to Shane as he stood with his back to my cell. I climbed on the bars a bit before I was able to get the chain in between my cuffs around his neck. I dropped down from my perch and started to choke Shane with the metal. Shane was clawing at the metal and at me but I was leaning back so he can't touch me. Rick finally was able to grab the key to my cuffs and unlocked one of my wrists. I went flying back and the back of my head crashed into the cement floor. I felt blood dripped from the wound but I could help but smile as I saw Shane gasping for air.

"You crazy fucking bitch." Shane gasped out as he looked at me from his spot on the ground.

"Don't talk about my father, Deputy Dipshit." I say as I placed a hand on the back of my head. I pulled it away to see my hand covered in my blood. Rick noticed and let out a deep sigh before calling the doctor, he brought here for me since I was really banged up when the brought me in, over. Rick stepped into the cell and cuffed my wrists back together before waving the doctor in. Rick sat on the bench and let me rest my head on his knee.

"I know you don't like Shane but you can't do that, Chloe." Rick said softly as he rub my shoulder as the doctor worked on me.

"But he said that my dad is dead." I felt the tears come to my eyes. I know that my father aint dead but there is still a 50/50 chance that he can be. My father was on the front line of the Army fighting for our country and Shane knows how much my father means to me. I doubt I would be able to move on if my father died and Shane knows that. He uses that against me all the fucking time.

"You know your dad aint dead. Shane was just saying that to get under your skin." Rick nodded his head as the doctor placed more pain pills into his hand with a bottle of water. Rick helped me take the pills before pulling my head back down onto his knee. "I don't understand why you let him goad you like that. Shane maybe my best friend and partner but he loves messing with you and hurting you. I can't see why you let him see that he got to you."

"Because if I don't do anything he is gonna say worst things until I snap." I whispered as I looked across from me. The redneck was staring right at me with his cold blue eyes. But I could see that they were soften a little with concern, I think. But they are soften a little. I sent the man a small smile before closing my eyes. I let myself drift off to sleep as I heard my brother coughing and cussing me out.

I woke up a little while later to see Rick placed me back onto the wood bench. I turned my heavy and pounding head to the cell across from me. The redneck was still sitting in the same spot as before.

"Glad to see your up, Girlie."

I let out a small laugh. "Are you ever gonna call me by my name? Or am I just gonna be Girlie to you?"

"I can call ya Blondie if ya want or how 'bout Barbie?" a smirk formed on his lips as he looked at my narrowed eyes.

"Just cause im blonde doesn't mean im a dumb fake bitch, alright?" My southern accent I got from my father came out a little heavy on the last couple of words. The redneck just laughed at me words before shifting in his seat.

"Alright then how about…"

I cut him off before he could come up with another stupid or demeaning nickname for me. "How about you tell me your name, Redneck?"

He looked over at me with smirking. "Im gonna call ya Kitten. Oh and its Merle Dixon."

"And why the hell are ya gonna call me Kitten? Why can't you call me by my name?"

"I don't even call my own brother by his name, ya aint gonna be getting no special treatment. And it cause ya cute and tiny like one but ya also a feisty lil' devil. Could also call ya that too." The last sentence was mumbled but I still heard and a smile formed on my lips. Lil Devil was what my dad called me when I was getting into trouble or was about to. I really do miss my dad.

"Why are you in here?" I asked as my head finally stopped bothering. I was able to pull myself up into a sitting position before turning to face Merle. I pulled my legs up and crossed them in front and under me. I played with a strand of my platinum blonde hair as I listened to Merle talk about how he was on all this kinds of drugs. It was a pretty weird yet very entertaining story. I doubt any of it was true but at least I was well entertained.

"Chloe, Chris is here."

I looked away from Merle as Rick called out to me. I nodded my head and stood up to my small 5 foot height. I walked over to the cell door and smiled at Merle who waved at me. Rick unlocked my cell before unlocking my cuffs. I looked back at Merle once more and smiled once more as he smirked and winked at me. I walked up to my second oldest brother who handed me flip flops before signing the release papers. I could see Shane glaring at me and Chris but our older brother made no move to do anything about it, so I didn't. I looked over at the cells and saw the Merle was now standing and by the edge closer to us. I laid my head on Chris's arm as I looked at Merle. Chris shifted his arm a little and I looked up at him. His soft blue eyes looked down at me before he walked out the door. I walked out trying not to look at Merle again but I couldn't help myself from looking at the rough redneck. I sighed as I turned back around and followed my brother.

I guess it's safe to say I have a crush on the redneck named Merle Dixon.


	2. Fake Ladies, Nephews and Tattoos

It's been two weeks since I met Merle Dixon. To say I forgot about him would be a complete and total lie. That man has been the star of all my day and night dreams. He was always in my thoughts. I couldn't get him out of my head. How was that possible? I wanted to talk about this with my mom but knowing her she would tell my brothers. So there was only one person I can go to that wouldn't say anything to anyone, my sister-in-law Jade.

Jade was a beautiful Japanese woman. She was tall just like her husband, Chris. Jade and Chris was just like each other. Both are tall yet silent. Both are deadly in a fight. And both are my favorite family members.

I walk up to the medium sized two story light grey house with a black pickup truck and a green Jeep in the driveway. I could see Chris under the hood of Jade's jeep. I smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek before walking into the house. The house was silent but I knew where Jade was by the time of day. I walked up the stairs to the second floor and walked down to my nephew's room.

Kane was 22 month old and just an adorable baby. He had his mother's Japanese features but with my brothers bright blue eyes. He was the cutest baby I have seen. I smiled as I walked into the room and saw my nephew was just waking up from his nap. I picked up the child and placed him on my hip. Kane buried his small hand into my long blonde hair as I walked outside.

"Im gonna take Kane with me to the shop." Chris nodded before kissing mine and Kane's forehead. He pointed to where Kane's baby bag was before going back under the hood of the jeep. I made a silly face at Kane before grabbing his bag and placed a few bottles and jars of food into the bag before walking out of the house once more.

I carried Kane to my Dodge Charger and grabbed my bag. I placed both bags on the hood of my car and place Kane on the front passenger seat. I walked over to the trunk of the jeep and pulled out Kane's stroller. I opened it up before walking back over to my babbling nephew. I hooked him in before placing our bags underneath him. I waved at my now standing brother before walking off.

After 20 or so minutes of walking, I come to Jade's tattoo shop. Even though Jade doesn't have a lot of them, she loves tattoos. That's how she and Chris first met. I push the stroller into the busy shop and looked around. I was shocked to see Merle sitting in one of the chairs with a man that looks somewhat like him. I thought back to our convocation in the jail and remembered he said something about a brother. Hmm you can see some of the same features. Even though I really want to go up and sit next to him, I ignore him and stoop down to unbuckle Kane. I smile as Kane goes stumbling back towards his mother's work station. Jade looks up at me and smiles before going back to work on a tattoo on a very large man. I push the stroller behind the counter and hug Lilly.

Lilly was a tattoo artist/ receptionist here. She is also one my best friends. Her bubblegum pink hair and numerous tattoos made her stand out from everyone else. Kane walked over and hugged Lilly's leg.

"Ah my baby Kane!" Lilly squealed, yes squealed. She may look like a tough chick she's really not. Lilly has to be the most gentlest person that's covered in tattoos. She an adult looking child. Lilly swooped down and picked Kane up before throwing him up into the air and catching before bending down to let Kane's head almost touch the floor. I smile as Kane laughed happily. "Please tell me you're here to work?"

"Nope im here to talk." I said with a frown on my face. Lilly looks at me worriedly before looking over at Jade.

"Smoke break?" Lilly called out and Jade nodded her head.

"20 minutes the longest." Jade called out as the three of us walked out of the shop. Yes I came here to talk to Jade but Lilly knows when to keep her mouth shut when it comes to certain things.

We cross the street and over to the small playground in the dog park. Lilly let Kane down before lighting up her cigarette. She hands the box to me and I take one quickly. I light up and let the calming toxic smoke fill my lungs.

"So what's up? Is this about that guy you met in jail?" I nodded my head at Lilly's question as I watch Kane play in the sandbox. "You can't get him outta your head can you?" I shake my head as I inhaled once more.

"I talk to him for what three hours and I can't get the man outta my head. Lilly, he's old enough to be my dad. Why the fuck would I want that?"

"Why wouldn't you?" Lilly rebutted and I sighed. She's right, why wouldn't I want a good looking older guy when I am attracted to older guys. Yes he his old enough to be my father but that doesn't make him less hot. He is also sitting in my sister-in-law's shop right now and im questioning shit. I don't question shit, I just do it. So why should Merle Dixon be any different?

Lilly smiles at me, knowing what im thinking before stubbing out her cigarette. I flick mine away from me before calling out to Kane. I brush off all the sand on him before picking him up. We walk back to the shop and I walk back to Jade. I tell her im gonna take over for Lilly so she can have another hand for the tattoos. Jade nods and kisses my cheek. I climb up onto the counter and sit Kane in my lap. I hand Kane a piece of paper and a crayon before I let him go to work. I pull out my phone and start texting my other best friend, Alice. There was a party happening tonight and she wants to go. I shoot a text to Lilly about the party and Lilly looks up from her phone and nods. I tell Alice that we are in before going back to my nephew.

Kane was babbling to himself as he scribbled on the paper. I smile before taking another crayon and began to draw on the empty spots Kane left. A throat was cleared and I look up to see a stuck up fake looking lady in front of me.

"Can I help you?" I spoke to her in the most bored tone I can muster up.

The woman sneers at me from flicking her bottle blonde hair over her shoulder. "I want a tattoo."

I smirked and jester to the people sitting in the chairs or on one of the couches. "Yea and so does these people."

"Well I want to get mine now." I laugh loudly at that before shaking my head.

"Yeah? And I want to be under a hot guy right now but we aint gonna be getting what we want right now. So sit your ass down and wait for it like a good girl." I smirked at the woman before going back to mine and Kane's doodles.

I heard her stomp her foot and screech a little. "I want to see your boss, now."

I rolled my eyes but called out for Jade. I could already feel Jade's annoyance for the woman before she even stood from her seat. Jade stopped in front of the woman who began to screech at Jade about me.

"Can you shut your mouth already? You have a problem with waiting or with my sister then go someplace else." Jade walked away from the woman and went to finish the large man's tattoo. I smiled sweetly at the woman as she stomped over to a chair. She glared at me and I stuck out my middle finger at her. She let out a loud gasp but I ignored it as Kane tugged on my loose black tank top.

I looked at Merle from the corner of my eye and saw he was staring at me. I let my hair fall over my face to hide my blush as Lilly snickered at me. "Auntie, I hungie" Kane's sweet voice broke me from my embarrassment. I placed Kane on the counter and told him not to move an inch. He nodded his head and I smiled as his black hair flopped over his forehead. I brush it back and place a kiss on his forehead. I walk over to his bag and pull out some of his food.

"And what does my Kaney want to eat?" I place the jars in front of him and laugh at his scrunched up face. He crosses his arms over his chest and shakes his head. I never feed him the baby food that Jade or Chris hand me but I have to this time because his mom is in the same room as us. "Come on Kane, just this once. Please for me?" I looked into his eyes and smiled at his nod. I picked up a jar of mashed peas and carrots. Ew I hate it when it's in regular form but that's only cause I hate peas. Me and Kane try to get it over with a fast as possible. The smell is sickening. I hand Kane a bottle of apple juice and place him onto my hip. I kiss his forehead as he placed his head on my shoulder.

I get to work taking care of the paperwork of the customers and dealing with their money. Once they leave with their new tattoo, I quickly wave over a new person. This went on for the next two hours. Kane was still resting on my shoulder as I called up the next guy. He placed his tattoo design on the counter and I place the paperwork in front of him. I get the tattoo ready for Jade before handing it to her. I pick up the cash, paperwork and his driver's licenses. I quickly make a copy of his licenses and staple it to the paperwork. The cash was placed away and the paperwork was placed into the proper folder. I grab the licenses and look down at the id. _Daryl Dixon._ Dixon? As in Merle Dixon? I look at the picture and saw it was the guy sitting next to Merle earlier. So it was his brother. I walk over to Daryl and hand him his licenses. He nods his head at me before placing back down as Jade tattooed his back shoulder. I saw the scars but shrugged and said nothing. It aint my business anyways.

My arm was starting to get tired so I placed Kane into his stroller and locked him in. I take his bottle from his mouth and placed in onto the counter. I unfold the blanket from the bag and tuck it around the sleeping child. I sit in the rolling chair behind the counter and lay my head back. Now that it wasn't as busy as before, I can rest a little.

"Hey Kitten."

Only one man would call me that and I let a small smile form on my lips cause of the man.

"Hey Redneck."

He let out a small laugh before leaning up on the counter. He looked down at the paper me and Kane was drawing on with a weird look on his face. "He yours?"

"Na, Kane is my nephew. His mother is the one tattooing your brother." I stretched my arms in front of me before stretching the behind my back. I let out a small moan as my stiff back cracked. "He's also my godson."

Merle nodded his head before grabbing Kane's bottle. He turned in around in his hands with a confused look on his rugged face.

"You know nothing about children, do you?"

His lips turned up into a smirk as his eyes looked up and down my body. "I know how to make one."

Even though he was plainly flirting and saying he wants to fuck me, I let out a laugh. "Yup you know nothing about taking care of a child."

"Why the fuck would I want to?" Merle grunted as he slammed Kane's bottle onto the counter.

My gaze softens a bit as I looked him in the eye. "You don't want to have children?"

"Kitten, there aint no woman whose gonna want to have a child with me. But no I don't want a child. I aint father material." Merle got a kinda of sad look in his eye, so I placed my hand on top of his. He turns his hand and squeezes my gently. I smile at him and kept looking him in the eye. "You never know, there might be someone who does." 


	3. 20 questions

Me and Kane were in the mall. Jane and Chris both had work so I got to watch Kane for the day. I needed to do some shopping, since most of my clothes don't fit me anymore so I donated them. Either they were too small or too large on me or it was a 'what was I thinking' kind of clothing. Anyway I needed to shop. I brought Kane to all the stores I usually go to and tried to get out of the as fast as possible. Even though Kane isn't two years old yet, he is still a male and no man wants to go shopping with their shop alcoholic aunt no matter their age. After all my shopping, poor Kane has to walk since my bags are taking up his stroller. I picked Kane up and ran to my car. I placed Kane into the car before loading in all my bags and his stroller.

I thought since I tortured the boy enough, I would bring him to park for a while. I watched his tiny body run around the place as I sat on one of the benches. A boy my age walked up to me with a charming smiling on his face. I flicked my hair over my shoulder and kept my eyes on my nephew.

"Hello Beautiful." I felt him sit down next to me but also felt someone come up behind me.

"Move along, Boy. This one is mine."

I smile at the southern voice that keeps replaying in my head as the guy ran off to his now laughing friends. I scoff at their childish behavior as Merle sat down next to me.

"Ya stalking me or something, Redneck?" I asked as I watched a 3 year old boy help Kane slide down the slide. The two boys ran up to a woman who looks like the boy Kane was playing with, I guess that is his mother.

Merle scoffed before laying an arm on the back of the bench. His hand brushed my shoulder lightly and I had to force myself not to shiver. "Now, why would I do that?"

"Why wouldn't you? I am a beautiful human being." I flashed Merle a flirty smirk before looking down at Kane that just climbed up onto my lap. Kane let out a yawn and I lifted an eyebrow. _No way he tired himself out that fast._ I thought but I looked down and saw he was giving Merle the stink eye. I laughed before tickling Kane. "Stop being a brat and go play with your new friend."

"But…"

"No buts Kane. Now shoo." I placed my nephew on the ground and gave him a little push. He gave the puppy dog eyes and I smirked. "That aint gonna work on me, Kane. I used that same look on your daddy plenty of times. It doesn't affect me. Now go play." Kane pouts and stomps away. He goes and sits in a corner with his arms crossed over his chest. I frown and shake my head, I aint gonna give in to his temper tantrum.

"What's wrong with the kid?" Merle asked as he stretched out even more. This man just has to take up the whole bench, doesn't he?

"He doesn't like sharing me. He does it to his own father and uncles. My attention has to always be on him." l lay my head back a little so its resting on Merle's bicep. Merle shifts his arm and wraps it over my shoulders. We sit like this in silence for an hour before a now really tired Kane walks towards us. "Ya ready to go, little man?" Kane nods his head before holding out his arms to me. I roll my eyes but pick him up and place him onto my hip. I look back at Merle who was about to go to sleep also. "Come on, Redneck." I said while pulling him to his feet. Merle raises an eyebrow at me but doesn't say a word.

I lead him to my car and Merle lets out a scoff. "Hey at least it's the classic one and not one of those bullshit newer ones. Me and my dad restored it when I was younger. It was my birthday gift for my 16th birthday." I informed him as I buckled Kane into his seat. I drove the three of us to my apartment in Atlanta. I never wanted to stay in the city but my collage didn't offer dorms. So, I had to bust my ass all through high school so I can get enough money to get the apartment and now since im not in school a lot my mom stopped paying my rent for me. I was very confused about that. She made me bust my ass since I was a fresh-man to get the apartment but she would pay for my rent and bills so I can focus on my studies. To me it made no sense but I didn't argue since arguing with my mother is like arguing with a brick wall.

I pull up in front of my building. I could see Merle staring at it. I made sure since I was busting my ass for this apartment, I was going to get the best one I can get. So saying I was in the rich part of Atlanta in a very rich looking building would be an understatement.

"So your rich or something?" Merle asked as I bent down to get a still sleeping Kane. I scoffed at the idea of me being rich. My mother is rich cause of my Dad's checks but she doesn't share it with no one unless Daddy orders her too.

"Na, my mother made me bust my ass when I was in high school so I could have a place to stay during collage. So I thought since im the one working and not her, I would get the best apartment I can get." I shrugged as I walked into the building. I nodded my hellos to the doormen before leading Merle to the elevator. I unlocked my apartment on the 13th floor and smiled at the homey feel of it.

I was proud of the apartment I got when I was only 17 years old. I brought the one that had a great view of the woods, since I was such a tree hugger as my brother Spencer would say. I made my apartment kinda look like that. I have all wood base furniture. My couch was a rich chocolaty cream, just like the matching chairs. The walls are an off white. And this décor goes all threw my apartment besides the three bedrooms. The first one I made into a playroom with a bed/crib for my nieces and nephews. It has all of the coolest toys and games for them to play with. I painted and decorated the room as if it was a jungle. The kids love it and it still has a piece of me in it. The guest bedroom was painted half brown and half green. The furniture was white and the spread on the bed was a dark green with brown sheets and pillows. My bedroom was nothing like my apartment. It had no woodsy feel or even a homey feel to was more of a furry feel. My walls are white with thick black curtains over the large bay windows that look out into the woods. My floor was black wood with a large white furry rug under my bed. My bed was a high rise white plush bed. It had white pillows and sheets with a black furry blanket. A large flat screen TV hung across from my bed and under it was a long black wooden counter, which I also use as my vanity. My closet was large built in one. It had three floor to ceiling mirrors ad doors. Across from that was my bathroom, which follows the black and white furry feel.

I placed Kane onto the small bed in the playroom before attaching the crib like pieces so he doesn't roll out and onto the floor. Merle was still looking at my living room so I just went ahead and brought in my bags and Kane's things. I placed my everyday bag onto the island counter in my kitchen along with Kane's bag and left his stroller by the door. I carried all my shopping bag into my room and left the door open. I started to put away all of my purchases as Merle walked into the room. A loud growl erupted once Merle stepped foot into the room. I laughed as Merle jumped back in shock before looking for what made the noise.

"Bully, come here."

I went back to my clothes as my skinny yet large German Shepard and Labrador retriever crawled out from under my bed. Bullet was all back with tan paws and a little white on his chest. His ears pointed up just like a Shepard's. He had the body and face like a Shepard but the lovable and soft qualities of a lab. Bullet is not really a watch dog, only when it comes to men being alone with me. He is very protective but he really is just a lovable puppy.

Bullet walked over to Merle, sniffed him before jumping up and plopping down on my bed. I laugh at him and shake my head. "You are one lazy dog, Bullet." I cooed to my dog as I took his face in-between my hands. Bullet replied with a lick before dropping his head onto his paws. I looked over at Merle and smiled. "That's Bullet, he aint gonna do nothing."

Merle let out a scoff before leaning on the wooden counter. "That's not what his growl meant."

"Bullet is all bark but no bite. Unless someone is trying to hurt me physically, then he is all bite." I finished putting away my clothes and climbed into bed with Bullet. I pushed him for him to lie on his side before laying my head down on his ribs. I patted the space next to me for Merle to join us. He grumbled a bit but still laid down with his hands under his head and his feet hanging off the bed. "Let's play 20 questions." I said with a smile.

"Whatever."

"How old are you?"

"35, you?"

"19." Merle looks up at me with a raised eyebrow. "Im not lying. Im really 19 years old. I was born February 16, 1987." I stuck my tongue out at him. Merle smirked and grabbed my tongue with his two fingers. I tried to bite him but it didn't work.

"Don't stick it out if ya aint gonna use it." Merle's smirk became bigger as he let go of my tongue. I slapped his arm but still I laughed. "Tell me about your family."

"My dad is at war right now in the army. Me and him are like best friends. I never hide anything from him cause I just cant. It never seemed right hiding something from my father. Even though he is in the army and is a big scary guy, he never yelled at me. My brothers or my mom sure but me, I got away with everything. My mom is the typical army wife. Looking all worried for your husband but is more concerned on where she can spend his money. She doesn't cheat on him cause she does love him but she loves money more. I don't get along with my mother because ever since I was born, she became third in Daddy's life. I am first and the army is second."

"What about your brothers?"

"I have five older brothers and all of them are adopted. My mother never wanted children but my dad did. He was the one adopting my brothers. Only Shane kept his birth last name, since he was the only one to remember it. The oldest is Matthew, he is 32 years old. He is married to his high school sweetheart, Roxxi and has 3 gonna be 4 kids with her. A son, Max, and twin daughters, Stacy and Torrie. Chris is the second oldest, being 31. He was the one that picked me up from the station the day we met. His wife, Jade, was the one that was tattooing your brother the next time we saw each other."

"The one that owns the shop, right?"

"Right, they are Kane's parents. Then there's Shane who is 29. Me and him used to be close but then he went into the academy and just dropped his family besides Mom. He was the one that gave me Bullet." Merle went to asked something about Bullet but I cut him off. "I will tell you that story later." Merle nodded and kept his mouth shut. "Then there are the twins. Jasper and Spencer who are 25 now. Jasper is the nerd of the family while his twin is the jokester. They are complete opposites but make the best team. And then there's me." I finished with a bright smile on my face. Even though I don't get along with Shane, I love talking about my family. "What about yours?"

"Eh my father is a drunken asshole. Ma died when I was 13. Daryl is 29 now and he mostly just hunts. Daryl likes to be by himself and not much of a people person. He doesn't really talk much but when he does its usually something important or an insult, depends on the person." Merle lets out a laugh and smile at the look in his eye. Merle seems like an asshole and a bastard but he really does love his brother.

Me and Merle talked about everything and anything. I learnt some much about him. I learned why he got into drugs, why he tried to get away from his house, why he treats some women the way he does. Merle is like a puzzle. When you think you have it finished you find more pieces.

"Auntie?"

I looked at the doorway into my room and saw Kane standing there. My eyebrows furrowed as I looked at the time. "Holy shit! Its almost 6." I jump out of bed making Bullet look up from his paws while Merle looks at me confused. "Come on Kane, Daddy's gonna be here soon to pick you up." Kane nods his head before walking into the living room. I make sure everything that goes home with Kane was already packed and by the door with his stroller. I grabbed his shoes from the kid's room and place them by the door also.

"Woah would you slow down, Kitten." Merle said as he grabbed my shoulders and stopped me in my tracks.

"No, I gotta get dinner started. If I don't then Chris would think im not eating again and stay here. Not that I mind but I want to spend more time with you." I said the last part while looking down at my red painted toes. Merle lifted up my chin to give me a smirk before nodding his head and stepping away from me.

I quickly got dinner started, spaghetti and meatballs. Merle sits at the island watching me cook. I smile at him as I moved around the kitchen. A knocked sounded before the door opened. Bullet ran up and jumped Chris as he walked through the door. "Daddy!" Kane ran up and crashed into Chris's leg. I smile at my brother and kiss his cheek. Chris gives me a look and I smile brighter. "My dinner's being cooked right now. Chris nodded before patting my head. I gave Merle a look and he nods his head, staying where he was in the kitchen. I walk Chris and Kane down stairs and to Chris's pickup truck. I buckled Kane in and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Kane."

"I love you too, Auntie."

I smiled at his baby messed up words and hugged him. I turn to his father when Chris stopped behind me. I hugged Chris around his waist and placed my chin on his chest, looking up at him. "I love you, big brother."

Chris patted his heart before dropping a kiss onto my forehead. He gently pushes me up stairs before climbing into his truck. I walked inside with my arms crossed over my chest. I always wanted to hear my brother's voice but was never able to. Before I was born, Mom got into a car accident with Matt and Chris. A piece of glass was sticking out of his neck, cutting his vocal chords. Making my older brother forever be mute.

Making my way into my apartment, I saw Merle laying on the couch with Bullet laying on the floor in front of it. One of Merle's hands was behind his head while his other was dangling off the couch and on top of Bullet's head. Merle's eyes were closed but his breathing wasn't steady.

"Can your brother talk?"

I walked into the kitchen to turn off the flames and finish dinner. "Not anymore." I place the now finished food in two bowls and grabbed forks. I took out two cans of soda and walked into the living room. Merle was now sitting up on the couch and he made sure he wasn't about to step on Bullet before planting his feet onto the floor. I climbed up next to him, where he was just lying and sat criss- cross. I handed Merle his meal and dug into mine.

Dinner was ate in in comfortable silence. Once I was done I placed my empty bowl onto the coffee table before cuddling up to Merle. I lay my head down on his thigh and curl up into a ball. I pull the cream throw blanket off the back of the couch and cover myself up. Merle places his bowl next to mine before propping his feet up onto the coffee table and grabbed the remote for the TV. He puts on some hunting show. I picked at the holes in his jeans and poke at the skin showing cause of them. We stay like this for hours, not talking at all and just enjoyed each other's company.

I let out a yawn before shifting around. I close my eyes and let out another yawn.

"Stay the night, please." I whispered the words to Merle before going to sleep.


	4. Carnival!

The next morning I woke up to my pillow moving. I furrow my brow but shrug it off, thinking I just fell asleep on Bullet. I jump up when a hand landed on my shoulder. I went to scream but saw it was just Merle moving in his sleep.

"He really did stay." I whisper with a bright smile. I stand up and stretch, only to notice I was still in my skinny jeans and red top from yesterday's outing. My nose wrinkles in disgust. I hate wearing the same clothes two days in a row.

After my quick shower, I throw on black sweatpants and a plain blue tee shirt I stole from one of my brothers. I throw my wet hair up into a loose high pony-tail as I walk out into the kitchen. I quickly made breakfast as quietly as I can, trying not to wake Merle or Bullet.

Once breakfast was cooked and on the table, I filled up Bullet's bowls. I walked into the living room and smiled at the scene in front of me. Both Merle and Bullet are still asleep but Bullet must have awoken when I was gone and hopped up onto the couch with Merle. Bullet's head is on Merle's leg and Merle had his hand buried in Bullet's neck fur. It was really cute but I kept my mouth shut and shook Merle gently on the shoulder.

Merle let out a loud groan that woke Bullet up. Bullet hopped off of the couch and trotted over to me. I sat down on the floor and hugged Bullet close to me as Merle watched on.

"What's for breakfast, Kitten?" I giggle at the deep southern drawl Merle gets in the morning. My face scrunches up in disgust as Merle cracks his neck loudly. I say nothing about that as I lead Merle into the kitchen.

I let out a laugh as the both of them dug into their food without stopping for a breath. I climb up and sit next to Merle before beginning to eat my food slowly.

"So, tell me that story 'bout your dog." Merle said around a mouthful of food.

"Okay one; don't talk to me with food in your mouth. And two, come here." I pick up a napkin and turn Merle's face towards me. I wipe his face clean of the pieces of egg before placing a kiss onto his cheek. "Now, Shane got me Bullet, seeing as Bullet was supposed to be a police dog. The cops start their training once they stop needing their mother. Shane found Bullet outside the station, chewing on an empty bullet shell. That's how he got his name. Shane didn't realize that he was a police dog and brought him home. It was Valentine's Day when Shane found him. He handed me Bullet while telling me that the puppy was my valentine's gift and my 16th birthday gift. After that Shane and I weren't close anymore." I take a deep breath, willing the tears away. "I guess it was because he got into trouble for taking Bullet."

I felt a tear fall from my eye as I looked into Bullet's warm brown eyes. I thought about how me and Shane used to be best friends. I really do miss how he would always be there when I cried or when I was scared. But never once do I blame Bullet for the non-existent relationship with my brother.

Merle placed a hand on my back as a sob broke free from my mouth. He awkwardly patted my back as I cried. I sigh and wipe my tears away. I let out a laugh at Merle's awkward and lost look in his eyes.

"Im sorry, you don't need to listen to my problems with my brother." I take in a deep breath and slowly release it. I give Merle a bright smile as an idea popped into my head. "Let's go to the carnival!"

"What?"

"Come on! It will be fun, Merle. Please, redneck, let's go!" I shouted pulling on his hand.

Merle sighs and nods his head. "Go get ready."

* * *

I danced in my seat as Merle drove my car to his house so he could get dressed. He fought me saying what he was wearing wasn't dirty but he agreed once I said it's disgusting and unsanitary and I won't be seen out with him in the same clothes.

I sung loudly to the music playing on the radio while Merle complained about it. But I could see that he doesn't mean anything he is saying. Merle pulls up to a house that looks like a wood cabin. A blue pickup truck sat in the driveway while a Harley Davidson motorcycle was parked on the lawn. Well its most over grown weeds and uncut grass. The house looks worn in and a little broken down. I can see Merle staring at me from the corner of my eye, trying to decipher my reaction to the house. Even though it shows how much me and Merle are opposites, I don't care. He could live in a trailer park and I wouldn't care.

"Merle, I don't care where you live. I don't care about money. I don't care if you are an alcoholic. It doesn't matter to me." I turn to look him right in the eye. "Merle, im not here because I feel bad for you or cause you're a charity case. Im here cause I wanna be here. I wanna be with you." I whispered the last sentence and Merle nodded his head before stepping out of the car. He leans down to look at me once more.

"It's just Daryl home but I want you to stay in the car, ya hear me?" I nod and watch as he walked away and into the house. I let out a sigh and turn back to my music.

I still don't understand why im so drawn to him. Merle Dixon aint a one lady type of guy. He aint gonna be sitting at home waiting for me to be down with my class or my shift. He aint gonna be welcoming me home with a smile and a hug. He sure as hell aint gonna be bringing me flowers and chocolate. So why do I feel the need to be with him? Why do I feel like if he aint with me, im lost?

"God, I hate feelings." I whispered as I close my eyes and lay my head back on the head rest. I let out a groan as my head started to hurt. I rubbed my temples as the door opened and Merle's scent filled the air. Leather, cigarettes, alcohol, and something else that reminds me of the woods.

"Ya al'ight?" I nod my head and Merle started to drive. "Ya still want to go to that carnival?"

I open my eyes and look over at Merle with a smirk on my face. "Why, ya afraid I'll beat ya at the games?"

Merle scoffed loudly at my question. "Stupid bitch thinks she gonna beat me. Fuck that shit." Merle muttered under his breath as he pulled into a spot.

"Im a stupid bitch? Fine if im a stupid bitch then you are a stupid redneck." I step out of the car with a laugh as Merle once again scoffs at me.

"Kitten, I already knew that." Merle places his arm around my shoulder as we walked into the carnival.

* * *

I squeal as I saw the prizes for the toss ring game. "Can you please win me something?"

"Whatever." Merle gives the guy 5 bucks and starts to throw the rings towards the bottles. Merle gets 6 out of the 10 rings on the bottles and gets a medium prize but I wanted the big prize. So I give the man another 5 dollars and start tossing the rings. I get 5 out of 10 but with Merle's 6, I get a big prize.

Once the large purple and pink stuffed bear in my arms and smile brightly. I jumped around Merle while singing one of my favorite saying from SpongeBob Squarepants. "Im a winner see my prize. You're a loser who sits and cries." Merle lets out a laugh before wrapping his arm around my neck and pulls me into his side. He gives me a noogie before stealing my prize. "No! Im the winner! That's my prize!" I jump onto his back and try to take back my bear. The people around us laugh as I smack Merle on top of his head with the large bear.

"Im a winner see my prize! You're a loser who sits and cries!" I yell as I raise the bear above my head as Merle wraps his arms around my thighs. The children around me start screaming in with me as Merle shakes his head and walks us to the to the exit.

"No! Why are we leaving? I haven't done anything!" I cry out as I realized Merle was walking towards my car.

"What are you talking 'bout, Girlie? We've been here for hours." Merle said as he sat me down on the hood of my car. I looked up at the sky, shocked to see the sun was setting.

"Wow, I didn't even realize it." I look over at Merle, who was sitting next to me. "Did you have fun?"

"Yea, it was different." And that was all he said.

I smile and rest my head on his shoulder as we watched the sunset.

* * *

I yawned softly as I sat on in the passenger seat as Merle drove us to my apartment. The bear, that is now named Candy, is sitting in the backseat. My hand was on top of Merle's hand which was resting on my bare thigh. I didn't lace our fingers together, even though I really wanted to, because Merle doesn't seem like a guy that would like holding hands.

"Someone's tired." Merle drawled out while smirking. I smile and nod my head slowly before I rest it on the window. Merle pulls up in front of my apartment and shuts off the car. I grab Candy as me and Merle gets out of the car. "Well night." Merle turned to leave but I grabbed his wrist and pulled him behind me. I lead him into my apartment and I throw Candy onto the couch hitting Bullet as he slept on it.

I walk into my bedroom and take off my converses. I change into a large black tee shirt, which once belonged to one of my brothers, and a pair of panties. I lay down on my bed and let my eyes slip close. I'm half asleep when I felt a little bit of movement on my bed. Just as I open my eyes I feel a hand cover my mouth, another grab both of my wrists and strong legs locking mine in place on the bed. Looking up I'm met with Merle gray eyes. He leans down, his face looking greyish in the moonlight that filters through the curtains.

"Ya know Im not gonna stay here another night without something in return." He smirks and gently bites down on my shoulder, making me moan into his hand. "Was really planning on being a good boy and sleep on that sofa of ya's but then I remembered... I'm not a good boy... I'm Merle fucking Dixon, I'm fucking horny and it's all ya fault so-"

Taking his hand off my mouth, he kiss me, making me kiss him back right away. Pulling away with a little chuckle and smirk he tuts," I thought ya said that ya know how to kick my ass?"

Without much effort, since I caught him off guard, I got my hands free from his grip and flip him onto his back, quickly straddling him. Leaning down I nibble on his ear and whispers, "I do... But I rather fuck then fight."

Grabbing my hair he pulls my face to his and kisses me with a hunger that mirrors my own. His free hand presses down on my lower back, making my hips come in closer contact with his, making us both groan into the kiss. Then he pushes on my thighs making me scoot my legs back so that I'm flat on top of him and feel every inch of his hard body and erect cock against my core.

Merle's hand travels from the back of my thigh to my ass, squeezing it a little before moving up my back, taking my large t-shirt with him. Letting go of my hair he grabs my t-shirt with both hands, pulls it off and throws it onto the floor, only breaking our kiss for a few seconds. His fingertips make small circles on my back before he rolls us over.

Opening my eyes I see him looking down at me with eyes almost completely black. The way he watched me- as if I were nothing more than a piece of meat- turn me on beyond what I thought possible.

"Enough with these slow and nice things. I'm gonna make you scream so loud ya walls will shake and ya neighbors will get jealous"

Those words are followed by the sound of fabric being torn. I gasp and look at his right hand that he holds in front of my face. In his grasp is what's left of my panties. I turn my eyes to look at his triumphant smirk.

"Gotta fuckin' love lace"

Before the haze ease up enough in my head for me to curse him out for ruining my underwear his head is buried between my thighs, his hot mouth devouring the juices that's more or less dripping from my throbbing pussy. With my breath caught in my throat my back arches off the mattress when two long fingers is thrusted deep inside of me. A strong hand is placed on my lower stomach, pressing me back down as I writhe around. His fingers fast pace makes squishing sounds fill my room.

A groan from deep down in his throat sends vibrations through the sensitive nerves of my clit that he's got sucked in between his lips.

"Mmm ya taste so good, I wanna eat ya up!"

I can't form any response to that since as soon as he was done talking he dived back down and oh boy did that tongue of his have talent, other than word vomits about how awesome he is or how everyone around his are assholes.

I have no idea what to do with myself at this point, the pressure in my core has me struggling to breathe. When his fingers starts to assault that magic spot deep inside of me a scream- that sounds animalistic in my own ears- escapes through my parted lips as the orgasm claims my body.

My body is still shaking and humming when a pair of dark gray eyes comes into my line of vision.

"Now that's what I call a scream, Kitten!"

I bite down on my lower lip when the tip of his cock presses against my sensitive clit. In the back of my mind I wonder when he got rid of his boxers. Glancing down I feel my mouth go dry, holy fuck he's not small at all!

Chuckling he follows my gaze and then lowers his upper body down on top of mine.

"Like what ya saw, huh? Bet ya'll like the feeling even more."

His lips claims mine and with one swift movement of his hips that big cock is buried deep inside of me. My eyes snaps open in surprise, my squeal is swallowed by his mouth and I swallow his groan. It feels like I'm filled to the brim, that he's stretching me beyond what's supposed to be possible and the feeling makes me rake my nails down Merle's back.

He breaks the kiss and hiss both from pain and pleasure. The pace he sets is hard for me to keep up with but I try my best. He's pounding his cock so deep and hard that I bite down on his left shoulder to keep another scream at bay.

"Damn ya pussy… Ya so wet and tight. Ya clamping so hard around me that I can barely move out, ya really want to keep my big cock inside of ya little pussy, don't ya?"

I can't do anything but moan as a response cause of how deep his drawl got from the lust and I arch my back when his lips closes around my right nipple, sucking and nibbling on it as he keeps up with the brutal pace that he set. The sweat on his forehead mixes with the thin layer on my chest. Bending my legs I feel him reach even deeper inside of me and I dig my nails into the soft flesh of his butt, bringing him closer, if possible.

Merle angles his hips a little differently, now hitting my g-spot perfectly with every hard thrust making me scream his name at the top of my lungs. He chuckles as I cling to him, my nails leaving red scratches on his butt before I dig them into his shoulders to have something to hold onto when he slows down a bit but thrusts harder instead.

"Holy fuck Kitten, I'm not gonna last much longer, ya just so fuckin' tight around me. Ya with me?"

"Mhmm"

My body is burning up and it feels like I've got a volcano buried deep down in my core, ready to explode at any second. Merle lets out a few curses when his body tenses and goes more or less rigid. Biting down on the left side of my collarbone I feel his hot seed coat my walls, sending me off the edge right after him.

The mind blowing pleasure that pulses through my body as he collapses on top of me, his now flaccid cock still buried inside of my pussy, makes me purr softly in his right ear since his face is buried in the crook of my neck and I feel him smirk against my damp skin.

* * *

**Gotta love Spongebob quotes and sex... **


	5. My very own redneck

I was half awake as I felt a hand run up my naked side. Goose bumps covered my skin as I shiver in response. Rough lips landed on my neck before I felt a sharp bite.

"Ah!" I jumped a little but relaxed as a tongue sooth the sting. The hand went back down my side and across my stomach before going back to grab my thigh. The hand pulled my thigh up and over another leg. I felt something poke my entrance and I relaxed once more as Merle slid back into me.

This time was slower; I guess Merle knew I was still in pain from the first round. He took his time with this round. Even though the pace was slower, Merle still completely dominated me. And I loved every second of it. Drawing out my orgasms, making them feel more intense. Merle's mouth never left my neck or collar bone the entire time. His teeth grazed my sensitive skin more than once.

No words were spoken. There was no dirty talk, no whispers of affection. There were no promises of a happy ever after. Only quiet moans and harsh breathing.

I felt a little daring as I let my hand drift down and cover his on my thigh. I tangled our fingers together and let our conjoined hand rest on my hip. Merle never once pulled away from me and that made me feel more confident about all of this.

My orgasm triggered his and I felt that rush of delicious heat inside me once more. Merle slid out of me and my leg falls back down. We fall back to sleep with our hands still conjoined and resting over my stomach.

* * *

I wake up in the morning alone in bed. I was not surprised one bit. Merle was the kind of man that left once he hit it. I wasn't expecting him to be next to me when I awoke. I wasn't expecting to see him lying next to me naked with a smile on his face. Because that's not Merle and if last night was the last time I saw him, then fine. Yes, I would have loved to have a relationship with Merle but Merle isn't a relationship guy. He told me he don't do relationships, only one night stands. And last night was my one night stand with him and I'm perfectly happy about that.

He didn't force me to do anything I didn't want to do. He didn't pretend to have feelings for me, other than lust of course. He didn't make me think that we could have something more than just last night. And I thank him for that.

I know it probably sounds crazy but Merle didn't play with my head or heart. He didn't make up stories about how he would treat me like a princess and how I was the only one for him. Merle didn't make it seem like a relationship when it came to me. He didn't let me get attached. He didn't let me open my heart to him, only for him to break it. Yes, he fucked me. Yes, he left me. But, he made me expect it. He made me see that he ain't the kind of man who sticks to one woman. He didn't give me hope for something more. If anything he saved me from a broken heart.

I stand up from my bed and wince at the slight pain coming from we'll everywhere. Merle really tore into me but I ain't complaining. I take a quick shower and throw on a pair of panties and an Army shirt my dad wore a lot. I walk into the kitchen to see Bullet already eating from his bowl.

"That's weird; I didn't give more food last night because you had enough to last you." Did Merle feed Bullet before he left? No, that's just stupid. Merle wouldn't do that. But then how did Bullet get the food?

"Maybe Merle did fill your bowl."

Bullet looks up at me before letting out a bark. I pat his head and walk over to the fridge. "What the hell?" I muttered as I saw a vanilla bean Coolata from Dunkin Donuts sitting in the top shelf of my fridge. "This is getting really weird." I said while looking down at Bullet, who was just staring at me like I was stupid. "Bully, did Merle do this?"

Bullet lets out a bark before walking into the living room. I follow while sipping my drink. Bullet grabs a piece of paper off the coffee table and walks it over to me. I grab it from his mouth and shake off the salvia.

"Kitten, had work. Coming back later. Merle." I read before talking a sip of my drink. I groaned as I got a brain freeze. "The man sure does know how to get to the point." Bullet just stares at me as he lays on the floor. "Let's go for a walk!"

Bullet jumps up excitedly as I run into my bedroom. I tie my dad's shirt up, so it now rests under my boobs. Not caring about a bra, I pull on jean shorts and flip flops before grabbing my sunglasses and bag. I hook Bullet's leash to his chain collar and grab my keys. I lock my front door before walking to the elevator. My older neighbor, Mrs. Ginger, was the only other person in the elevator with us.

"I saw an older gentleman leaving your apartment this morning before coming back with that drink before leaving again in a clean pair of clothes." Mrs. Ginger is the building snoop. She has to know everything about everyone and she usually does. So I wasn't shocked that she saw Merle or that she spoke about it.

"Yea, he is a good friend of my dad's that comes to check on me when dad is away." I lied smoothly as I ran my fingers threw my loose blonde curls.

"I never saw him in your apartment before." Mrs. Ginger pointed out as she gave me a suspicious look.

"That's because he usually parks out front and I go meet him. But today his job called him in early so he had to get ready at my place." That sounded good and real. No flaws in that. She can't call me out.

"Oh, that makes sense." I'm so happy Im a great liar and Im quick with coming up with stories. "So, he is in the army with your daddy?"

"No, Merle and my dad have been best friends since high school. Merle is my god father, so he has always been in my life as an uncle."

"Aw, that's sweet dear. I'm glad you have someone other than your brothers looking out for you."

The elevator came to a stop and I smiled once more at Mrs. Ginger before walking out of the building. If I told that story to anybody else they wouldn't have fully believed it. But seeing as Mrs. Ginger doesn't know my father or Merle Dixon, it worked out perfectly.

I smile at people I know or have seen before as I walk Bullet to the beach. Bullet hates the park but loves the beach. There are fewer children here and he can run in the water all he wants. I let Bullet off the leash once we hit the sand. I smile as Bullet runs straight into the water splashing a few people. Mostly everyone here knows Bullet so they would play with him or let him ruin their hair or clothes with water. Bullet is just such a lovable dog; no one has the heart to yell at him. Well no one with a heart.

I sit in my normal spot and draw random designs in the sand. After an hour or so in the water Bullet trots over and plops down in the sand next to me. I ran my hand threw his wet black fur as he rested. I wave my hand at a few people I know from my collage but I never once leave Bullet's side. My baby needs his rest, seeing as he ain't gonna like what happens to him once we get home.

* * *

And I was right. I think I'm more wet then Bullet is.

"Come on, Bully, your covered in sand and salt water. You need this bath!" I stomp my foot and spray Bullet gently with the shower hose. I shampoo him as fast as I can and close my eyes as he shook himself. "Ugh, Bullet stop that!" I yell as he does it again. He thinks this is a game.

I wash my hands free of the shampoo before washing off Bullet. I stand up once he is shampoo free and let him get out of the shower. Bullet once again has to be a pain in my ass and shake himself dry.

"Out! Outside right now!" I walk Bullet out to the porch and slid the door shut. I look down at my father's shirt and my shorts with a frown. I was soaked.

A knock sounded from my front door and I opened it only to see Merle's gray eyes. He looks over my wet frame and smirk. "What happened to ya?"

"Bullet deiced that I needed a bath with him." I glare at the wet dog outside looking at me with his mouth open and tongue hanging out. He thinks he did nothing wrong!

I sigh as I dried the bathroom walls and floor before washing out the shower tub. I jump in once it's all clean and wash myself free of the wet dog smell.

Wrapped up in only a short white towel I walk into my bedroom to see Merle sprawled out on my bed. I smile and shake my head before walking towards my closet. But before I could get past the bed, my towel was stolen from me.

I place my hands on my hips and turn to look at a smirking Merle with my towel in hand. "I understand I'm fucking hot, redneck, but ya can't steal my towel."

Merle's smirk gets bigger as does another part of him. He places his large calloused hands on my waist and pulls me closer to him. "We need to talk."

"Can I get dressed first?" I asked as I tip my head back to look up at him.

"Rather ya didn't but fine."

Merle lets go of me and sat down on the edge of my bed, watching me. Me, not unnerved at all, turn back towards my closet. Using the mirrors, I can plainly see Merle staring at my naked ass. I smirk and give him a little shake. My smirk becomes larger as I heard a low groan come from his lips. I pull on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, once against not really caring about underwear, before sitting down on Merle's left thigh. My arms wrap around his neck as his hands land on my hips.

"I never did this 'fore. Never wanted to but I just can't get ya outta my head. Thought if we fucked that's it but ya kept coming back." Merle's fingers dug into my hips but it does hurt me. If anything it's making me horny.

"So now what?" I asked softly, not understanding where he is going with all of this.

"I don't do relationships, ya know that. But there ain't no way in hell I'm gonna let someone else have ya. Ya is mine and only mine. I aint sharing ya."

"But you don't do relationships." I am so confused right now. What is this redneck trying to say to me?

"He'll naw, this ain't no relationship. Ya is mine. I'm the only one that gets ya sweet pussy and that's it. Ya don't go to no one else."

I smiled, he just said it a lot of perverted words that we are in a relationship but not in his mind. No in his mind, I belong to him and no else can have me. I like that thought a lot better than being in a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship.

"Fine, but I don't share either." I look him right in the eye as I spoke these words; make sure he knows I'm not joking around. "If I belong to you then you belong to me. You can't fuck some unwashed whore then come into my bed. That shit ain't happening. You want me to be yours then you have to be mine."

Merle was silent as he stared at me with those piercing gray eyes. I don't even think he was breathing but I didn't back down. I stared right back at him, waiting.

"Fine but I'm still doing my drugs and drinking."

"As long as you get me drinks and don't even touch another woman then I don't care."

"Ya can't touch no other guy either." Merle said with a frown.

I rub the back of his neck softly as I kissed his jaw. "Why would I want another guy when I got my very own redneck?"

"Shut up, kitten."

So I was now in a relationship that wasn't a relationship with Merle Dixon, my very own redneck.


	6. I want pizza!

I groaned loudly as my alarm blared early Tuesday morning. I shut the alarm before easing myself out of bed carefully, trying not to awake the man sleeping. I creep into bathroom and turn on the shower. I step under the hot water and sigh as it splashed onto my aching body.

Me and Merle had our talk Thursday. He spent weekend and Monday at my house, leaving once or twice to check if Daryl was still alive. Of course me and Merle had plenty of sex but we did talk about each other and our lives. It was weird that Merle started that convocation but it was refreshing to talk instead of having sex.

I sigh as I finished my shower. I wrap a towel around my small body. I dried my hair and let it fall down my back. I walk out of the bathroom, happy to see that Merle was still asleep. I don't know how he is going to react to me leaving and I wanted to be gone before he wakes. I get dressed in an old Ramones tank, ripped jeans and my old low-rise Converse. I put on soft makeup and grab everything im going to need for the next 4 hours.

"Where are ya going?"

I let out a squeal as I jumped in the doorway of my bedroom. I look to see Merle sitting up in my bed. The soft fur black blanket covered his lower half as he sat. One rubbed over his face as his over scratched his stomach. I walk over and kiss Merle's lips before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I got school today. Im gonna be gone till 12." I said as I looked down at my hands. I never told Merle that I still have two classes left until I get my bachelor's degree. I graduated high school when I was 16 years old; I skipped two grades in high school cause of my credits. Ive been in college for 3 years and I have all my credits from all the classes I need to get my bachelors a year earlier. I never told Merle any of this because I believe if he knew how smart I really am he would think Im still with him cause I pity him or something like that.

"Ok, bye. Im going back to sleep." I smile and kiss his cheek as he laid back down and covered himself with the blanket.

"I will see you when I get back."

"Whatever."

I walked out of the apartment once I fed Bullet. I got into my car that was parked right next to Merle's motorcycle. I smile thinking about the future I want to have him the redneck sleeping in my bed but I cut off my thoughts and made myself stop thinking like that. Thinking like that would only make his leaving hurt me even more.

* * *

"Can you even believe that she said that I wasn't a true friend? Me? Not a true friend? Who the hell was sitting by her side when her parents with through their divorce? Or how about every time a guy dumps her? Oh that's right, ME!" I vented to Lilly as we walked towards my apartment.

We just got out of school when one of our close friends, Amanda, walked up to us crying. We asked her what was wrong and she flipped out on me saying how I wasn't a real friend. That I only care about myself. When in reality I was always there for her and she was never there for me.

"I know. How can she just bitch at you like that? You are always there for her. Just like for everyone else. Bitch needs to get her head checked." Lilly said as we walked into my apartment. "Hey, where's Bullet? He didn't come to greet us like he always does."

Throwing my bag and keys onto the island, I shrugged. "Maybe he's not feeling to good." I reached into the fridge and took out to water bottles. "I just want to know why she flipped on me like that. What did I ever do to her?"

"Nothing, Sweetie, you did nothing bad to her. She just needs to get over herself and see that her true friends are the ones she just screamed at." Lilly said as she threw an arm around my shoulders. "She also is going to know that she just lost her two true friends because she aint coming back to us after what she said to you." Lilly bumped hips with me, making me laugh. "And there is that beautiful smile!" Lilly screamed and making me laugh as she sang out beautiful.

"You're crazy."

"Ya both are fucking crazy."

Me and Lilly both scream as Merle stood, leaning against the wall, watching us with a smirk on his face.

"Holy shit, man, don't do that." Lilly placed a hand over her heart that was probably beating fast just like mine. I shake my head and jump once more when I felt something wet hit my hand. I look down to see Bullet sitting at my feet with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. "Oh hey! There's my Bullet Boy!" Lilly yelled before falling to the floor next to Bullet and began to play with him.

I walk over to Merle and placed my hands on his hips. I stood on my toes and placed a kiss on his lips. Merle wraps his large arms around me, making me crash into his chest. Laughing, I cuddle up to him, enjoying the rare moment of intimacy.

"Im hungry! Chlo make me food, woman!" Lilly yelled from the floor. I turn my head and look down at her.

"What do you want?"

"Food." She said in a duh tone. I kick her in the leg and smile when she cries out. "Hey smartass, I need a real answer."

"Pizza, I want pizza." She stands and runs for the door. "Come on! I want pizza!" Lilly runs into the door, forgetting its close. I sigh and slowly step out of Merle's embrace. I walk over to Lilly, who was clutching her face and take her hands away. I look to see the damage and once a big red spot was on her forehead. "Well, Miss. I forgot how to open a door; you are going to have a nasty bruise now."

"Is it going to make me look hot?"

"Not at all." I shake my head and help my crazy best friend off the floor.

"Dammit! You gotta help me!" Lilly hugged me too her. And unlike Merle's, Lilly is trying to take all the air out of my body.

"I can't do that… if im… DEAD!" I choke out while trying to get air into my lungs. Lilly automatically lets me go once the word dead is screamed in her ear.

"Im soooooooooo sorry, Chlo. I didn't mean to kill you." Lilly pouted while looking down at her pink converse.

I sigh, finally able to breathe right. "It's fine, Lils, you didn't mean it."

"Al'ight, im putting a stop to this lovey dovey shit right now." Merle drawls out as he opened the door and walked out of my apartment. Me and Lilly stare at his retreating figure, confused. "Well, ya'll coming to get ya pizza or not?"

Once the word pizza came out of Merle's mouth, we ran after him. Lilly made sure to shut the door behind her as I jumped into the elevator with Merle. Me and Lilly were bouncing in our spots, excited to get food in our empty stomachs.

* * *

"We should go to Tony's."

"No we went to Tony's last time. Let's go to Barney's."

"No, Barney's is so far."

"No its not. It's like a 20 minute walk from here."

"I know and that's too far. Im lazy and Tony's is closer."

"I want Barney's."

"Well I want Tony's."

Lilly and I have been going back and forth about where to eat for the past half hour. First it was Dominos, then pizza hut but then Lilly didn't want to go to a chain restaurant so I said Tony's. Also I think Merle left like 5 minutes into this little fight. I can't find him.

"Here, now shut up." Merle popped up out of nowhere with two pizza boxes in his hands. He shoved them both in Lilly's hands before walking into the building.

"Your man sure does know how to deal with the two of us." Lilly commented as me and her walk after Merle.

"No he doesn't. He just has no patience." Lilly's mouth turns into a 'O' as we stopped to wait for the elevator. I pointed out Merle to her and she finally got what I was saying. Merle was pressing the button for the elevator after not waiting for 10 seconds. "Told you, no patience."

"Shut up" Merle drawled out, realizing that we were talking about him. I smile and kiss his cheek before leaning on his arm.

Once the doors open, Merle gently pushes me in before walking in himself. I guess that's his version of chivalry. I giggle at the thought of Merle holding open doors for me and pulling out my chair.

"What ya laughing at?" I look up at Merle through my lashes and shake my head. "You don't wanna know."

"Probably picturing you being all gentleman-like. Holding open doors and pulling out chairs for her." Lilly said smirking at me.

"Shut up!" I squeal out as I slap her arm. Lilly laughs as Merle shakes his head at me. Once the door opens Merle was the first one out. I frown as he stomps to my apartment. "You shouldn't have said that." I whispered to Lilly. "He thinks his not good enough for me as it is."

"I didn't know that." Lilly said frown also as Merle slams my front door open.

"I know you didn't. Don't worry; I will talk to him later. Just let him brood some." I whisper as I lead Lilly into the kitchen. Merle wasn't anywhere to be seen, so im guessing he is one of the back rooms.

* * *

Me and Lilly eat in silence and she left right after. She apologized once more for upsetting Merle but I waved her off, telling her it was going to happen soon. No way a man like Merle can go almost a week without a fight. So I knew it was going to happen. I take a deep breath before letting it out as I stepped into my bedroom. Merle laid on the bed flipping through one of the many books I have laying around. I sit on my side of the bed, in pretzel position and stared at Merle. I guess he finally felt my stare or that he was tired of it since he placed the book down and turned his head to look at me.

"What ya staring at?" Merle didn't sound pissed but I knew better.

"Downstairs, I didn't think that because I want to change you or anything. It's just when you pushed me into the elevator I thought that was your way of being chivalrous. That's all but she was right. I can't picture you pulling out my chair for me or holding open a door because that's not you. If I wanted to be with a gentle clean cut gentleman I would. But I never wanted that, ever. Merle, I told ya that ya are what I want." I lay down next to him and place my head on his chest. I wrap my arm around his waist and hug myself closer to his body. "When are you going realize this?" I mutter this quietly, trying not to upset him even more.

Merle says nothing as he placed the book on my nightstand. He wraps an arm around me before placing his other arm over mine on his waist. I slowly fall into the comforting darkness that is sleep. What I didn't know that once I waken from the comforting darkness that I wouldn't be in Merle's comforting embrace. Since he would be gone by the time I awake from my nap.


	7. Need to be with our family

**_Okay its time for a time skip and into the show. I just couldn't wait any longer. Not with all these ideas in my head._**

* * *

_He's gone. _

_He left me. _

_No goodbye._

_No fight._

_No nothing. _

_He just walked away. _

_While I was asleep. _

_That was the worst part. He couldn't even look me in the eye and tell me he wants out. _

I've been having these destructive thoughts for the last 7 years. For the last 7 years, I've been looking for Merle to at least tell him one thing.

But it was like he never existed.

No one could find him.

And I took Lilly to every dive bar in the state of Georgia. But he was never in one of them. Not in a station. Not in a prison. Not in a hospital. Or a rehab.

That man doesn't want to be found.

He doesn't want to know he is a father.

To my twin sons.

Jax Daryl Davidson and Ryker Lee Davidson.

I thought they could be named after their uncle and father since their father would never be in their life.

I tried my hardest to find Merle once I found out I was pregnant. The first place I went was his house. But Daryl didn't know where his brother is. Yeah, I met the father of my children's baby brother without him. I still can't see how Merle and Daryl are brother seeing as Daryl is so much nicest then Merle. Seeing as Daryl stood by me during my pregnancy and tried to help me find Merle. I did have my suspicions that he does know where Merle is but knows that Merle doesn't want to be found. So I called him out on it when the twins were two and Daryl did tell me he knew where Merle was and that Merle knows about the twins. Daryl looked me right in the eye and told me Merle wants nothing to do with his sons or me.

But that was the thing I knew he wanted nothing to do with me. I just wanted my sons to have their father with them. Especially now that the world turned to shit.

* * *

"Mama, where are we going?" Ryker asked as he sat in the backseat of my Lincoln Navigator with his brother and Bullet. Lilly sat in the front with me as I drove us on the long highway. The other side was filled with empty cars of the people trying to get to Atlanta but I knew better. I drove to my father's old hunting cabin in the woods. We stayed there for five months before those freaks found us.

Chris and his family are behind us in their truck as I thought about where to go. I remember Shane texting me at the beginning that he was going up to the quarry. Yeah, that was another great thing to happen to me in the last 7 years. Me and Shane worked everything out and are closer than ever. But Chris is still my favorite.

Speaking of my brothers, Jasper and Spencer are in the truck behind Chris's with Mom. Matt and his family are already with Shane. I don't know where Dad is and Daryl left once we were at the cabin to go be with Merle.

So since most of our family was at the old quarry, I guess we are going to the quarry. I signal to Chris to pull over and I step out with my brothers.

"What's up, Baby?" Spencer asked as he and Jaz walked up to me and Chris.

"I say we go up to quarry. Shane, Matt, Roxxi and the kids are up there. I think we should be with our family." I said as I lean against Jaz.

"Alright, let's go." Spencer said as he turned to walk away.

"That's it? You don't want to plan, Little brother?" Jade call out from her seat, where she was listening in.

"Nothing to plan. We go up to the quarry. If it's overrun, we kill 'em then chill up there till we think of another place."

And that was it.

Everyone climbed back into their trucks and I lead them to the quarry. Driving up to the road, Lilly pointed out an RV with what looked like a man standing on top of it. "So they are still here." I nodded with my words as I drove up the dirt path. Shane, Matt and large black man walked up to my truck.

"Hey, big brothers." I sang out with a large smile on my face.

"Baby girl! You okay?" Shane asked as he reached in to hug me. I hug him back and place a hand on Matt's arm.

"Hey, baby."

"Yeah Shane, everyone is good. But we still can't find Daddy." I frown at the thought of my father dead or worse, one of those freaks.

"Yea we can't find him either. Well you guys just park in front of my jeep and you can meet everyone." Shane pointed out the silver jeep I road in with him since I was a teenager.

I park and open the door for the twins and Bullet to hop out. I hold Ryker's hand while Jax walked next to Bullet, who is in between us. Everyone else follows us as Shane's group stand behind him. Most of the woman and one guy look fearful of the sizes of my three brothers behind me. My brothers and father were never small men. They are all large, height and weight wise. None of them are fat but they could easily past for boxers or bodybuilders. Hell, Chris and Spencer were boxers.

"Alright everyone this is Kristen, Chris, his wife Jade and their son Kane, Jasper, Spencer, Chloe, her twin boys, Jax and Ryker, her dog Bullet and her best friend, Lilly." Shane points us out and only my mom and Lilly wave hello. I would have but I have trusting issues since Merle. "Guys this is Lori, her son Carl, Carol, her husband Ed and daughter Sophia, Andrea, her sister Amy, Jacqui, T-Dog, Glenn, Jim, Morales, his wife Miranda and their Eliza and Louis, and then you have Dale on top of the RV."

"Don't forget the brothers." Lori said to Shane, who glares at her in return. Lori looks down, clearly upset that Shane glared at her, but says nothing.

"What brothers, Shane?" Jade asks as she runs her free hand through Kane's hair.

"Don't worry about them. Come on I will show you where to set up." Shane motions us to follow him. He wraps an arm around my shoulders after he picks up Ryker. Lori glares at me and I smirk back. Bitch wants to think I'm with my brother, and then let the bitch think that. I can see her wedding ring on her finger while a male's ring is on the necklace around her neck. _Cheating bitch_. Her husband maybe dead but if you love him why be with someone else? Even if it's the end of the world, if you love someone why tarnish your love for the person by spreading your legs?

That's why I've never been with anyone for years. Never even thought about another man for 7 years. I love Merle Dixon and im not going to push my love for him down just to get off. That would never happen. That's why my mother calls me insane when Daryl was practically living with me and I never tried to get with him. Even though Daryl is hot, very hot, he is Merle's baby brother and that would be really weird getting pregnant by Merle and then fuck Daryl. Not only would that be weird, which would be gross. That would be spitting on the love I have for Merle if I have gotten with Daryl. Do I regret not getting with Daryl? Never. My heart belongs to that redneck bastard.

Shane helps pitch my tent before helping Lilly with hers. The twins share with Kane. Lilly and my mom share because I can't share with my mother and not want to kill her and my mother doesn't want to sleep alone. Shane was the only one in our family that's alone in his tent since I have Bullet in mine. I crawl in after Bullet and set up the inside of my tent. I hear the boys doing the same before they crawl into mine.

"Mama, can you take us to the lake?" Ryker asks while Jax sits down next to Bullet. I frown a little at my silent baby. Ever since Daryl left, Jax rarely talks and that only to his twin. Ryker told me that Jax misses Daryl since he was the only Uncle he is really close to. I could see that since Daryl and Jax are alike in many ways. When Daryl took the boys hunting for the first time, only Jax liked it. When Daryl taught them how to fish, only Jax liked it. When Daryl taught the boys how to skin their catches, only Jax wanted to do it. Whatever Daryl taught or did; only Jax would want to do it. I feel for my little hunter since I was like that with Shane.

"Sure monster, go to Grandma and grab some towels, okay?" Kane and Ryker left the tent to find my mother while Jax stayed here with me and Bullet. "Jax baby, come here." I open my arms for my oldest son and he crawls into my embrace. "You know your Uncle Daryl is going to be with us again, don't you?" Jax nods his head and moves closer to me. "Why can't you talk to me, baby? Are you mad at me?" Jax shakes his head as tears ran down my face. "You don't think I sent your uncle away do you?"

"No Mommy."

I gasp as I heard my son's voice for the first time in five months. He finally talked to me! I hugged him closer forgetting that I asked him why he stopped talking to me. I was just so happy he did talk to me. I kiss his blonde hair and smile as Ryker poked his head in.

"Come on, Mama! Time to go!"


	8. Friends and Family

Sitting on the edge of the lake watching my boys play in the water with their cousins. I wasn't watching children play. Oh no, I saw this too many times. No, I was watching my oldest son become himself once again. Jax was playing and laughing along with his family. Happy as can be, splashing the girls or dunking his twin. It is the cutest thing I have seen since the world went to shit.

I felt someone sitting down next to me as I watched my twins and Kane gang up on the girls. I smiled as their loud laugher rang in my ears.

"You got some really adorable boys." I look to my right to see the older blonde sister sitting next to me.

"Thank you, they are the best thing that ever happened to me." I said laughing as I watched Ryker put a frog on Stacy's head. "And they can be adorable at times but really they are monsters."

Andrea laughs along with me as Ryker continue torturing his older cousin. "You look really young. How old we're you when you had them? If you don't mind me asking."

I giggle at Andrea's nervousness and place my hand on her arm. "You can ask me whatever you want. If I don't want to answer, I won't. It's no big deal and I was 19 years old when I had them."

"Did you care for them by yourself?" She looked more nervous now. But I can understand that. Not a lot of teen moms have the best relationship with their baby daddies.

"I didn't have their father but I wasn't alone. I had my best friend and their uncle living with me." I said looking her in the eye.

"What happened to their dad?" Andrea lost her nervousness and gained curiosity.

"He left before we knew I was pregnant. That's how I found his brother. I went looking for him but that man didn't want to be found." I smile a little as I thought of Merle. He really did take my heart even after a month. I fell head over heels in love with my redneck. And he will always be my redneck until the day I die.

"What was he like?"

"He was an asshole." I laugh at her stunned face. "He really was. Cursing up a storm, getting into fights, drugs, alcohol, banging whores. He was a real Georgia redneck and I loved him. Hell I still do."

Andrea smiled softly at me before speaking to me softly. "I can see that. You have that look in your eye when you talk about him. You really do love him."

"With all of my heart and I'm going to find him again. At least for my sons."

"Speaking of rednecks, we have two redneck brothers that are with us. The ones that Shane doesn't want you to know about. The oldest, he is like that but worst. Calling every woman Sugar tits and being a sexist and a racist. I just want to warn you about him since Shane didn't."

"Thank you for telling me and Shane must have his reasons." I look up at the sky before looking back at her. "It's almost dark; we should get the children back." I stood up and brushed the dirt off of my jeans. "Kids, let's go!" I yelled, not caring about the rules. I don't listen to them anyways.

My leg felt wet as something wrapped itself around it. I look down to see Ryker's light gray eyes staring up at me with a big smile on his face. I laugh and run my fingers through his wet blonde hair.

"Have fun, Baby?" I asked as I picked Jax up and placed him on my hip. Ryker was still holding on to my waist as all of us walked to the camp.

"Yea Mama, can we go back tomorrow?"

"I'll see, Jaxy." I wave to Shane as I saw him staring at me in thought. He waves back before that slut Lori pulls him away with a glare in my direction. Being the bitch I am, I wave my fingers at her with a sweet smile on my face. Her glare darkens and I laugh. Andrea looks at where I'm looking at laughs also.

"Even I can see that you and Shane have nothing going on."

"That's cause Shane is my older brother." I told her as I place Jax down on the floor. "Go change into dry clothes then give me your wet ones." The boys nod before running into their tent with Kane.

"But you guys don't look alike." Andrea said crossing her arms over her chest as a cold breeze hit us.

"He and my other brothers are adopted. I was the only one that is blood related to our parents. Since they are my real parents."

"Wow, why did your parents adopted so many boys?" Andrea asked as the three boys came out of their tents in their pajamas. They hand me their wet clothes before sitting down next to Bullet.

Me and Andrea walk to the clothes line as I told her about my family. Andrea's sister, Amy, joins our talk with Lilly. I hang the boys clothes up to dry and my other nephews and nieces clothes too as they all ran up to me, handing off their wet clothes. The four of us sit in front of my tent watching as Bullet chased Kane and Ryker around. Jax was sitting in my lap, yawning every now and again. The four of us talked until the sky turned to black and Shane came up saying it's time to eat dinner.

I stand with a sleepy Jax in my arms. I sit on a log with Lilly and Ryker next to me. Jax is once more in my lap as I quickly fed him and myself. I brush his blonde hair with my fingers as we waited for his brother to finished eating. We say goodnight to everyone before walking to our tents. I climb into the boys' tent and place Jax in his sleeping bag. I kiss my sons forehead before turning to tuck Ryker in.

"I love you, Mama." I smile down army youngest and kiss his forehead once more. "I love you too, Ry."

I step out of the boys' tent once Ryker was asleep. I climb into mine and change into pajama shorts and an old males tee shirt. I think this one was Matt's. I whistled for Bullet and opened the tent flap for him to trot in. I zip up the tent before laying my head on Bullets side. I went to sleep dreaming about Merle, like always.

* * *

I woke up to giggling. Turning my head, I saw Torrie lying on the tent floor with Bullet licking her face. I smiled and stretched before sitting up.

"Sorry Auntie Chlo, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's fine Tor, I needed to wake up anyways." I said as I ruffled her blonde hair.

I walked out of my tent with the two of them following. I waved to Dale who was sitting on top of his RV like always before walking into it. Andrea was sitting at the table with a gun in her hands.

"You know how to use it?" I smile as I watched her jump in surprise.

"Not really." A frown formed on her lips but I smiled.

"The easiest way of learning about your gun is taking it apart and putting it back together." I sit down across from her and take the gun from her fingers. "You would learn about the inside and it will help you learn about the outside." I take the gun apart slowly so she can see where each piece came from. I lay the pieces down on the table and spread my hands. "Now put it back together."

I sat with her as she put her gun back together. Never once did I help her. If I did then she would learn nothing. It took her almost an hour but the gun was back together correctly.

I smiled at her as she looked at her gun proudly. "Now take it apart and put it back together." She went to hand me the gun but I stopped her. "No, you take it apart." She nodded and went to work.

After she did this two more times, I taught her the next step.

"Now, your safety is a very important part of your gun. Not only does it save yourself but it saves other people. You want to have the safety on at all times, accept when you are shooting. Your safety is real easy. You see the little red light on your gun?"

"Yea, does that mean the safety is on?"

"It does. To take the safety off, you flick this switch." I flick the switch for her to show her where it is and what happens after. "Now, you know you are ready to shoot because you see the light change from red to green." I point the light out to her and she nods. "Now flip the safety on." She does what I told her and I take the gun from her hands. "Now this is how you stand. Feet shoulder length apart, arms straight, and you are relaxed. Never close one of your eyes. It will just mess up your aim." I finished while handing her the gun. She stands the way I told her but was too tense.

"Andrea, you need to relax more or you are just going to hurt yourself." She nods and relaxes her body. I shift her a bit but other than that she's good. "Now, we can't practice your shooting right now but at least you know your gun and your stance."

"Thank you." Andrea hugs me after she places the gun on the table. "How did you know that?"

"She was taught." Shane spoke from the doorway of the RV. He smiled at me proudly as he walked in. "I taught her about learning your gun but our father taught her how to shoot." Shane squeezes my shoulder as he walk past me and into the bathroom.

"He looked so proud of you." Andrea told me with a smile. I smile back and lead her out of the RV.

"He's only proud because I taught you what he taught me."

"No, it wasn't just that. He was proud that you know how to protect yourself and your boys."

"Yea well." I didn't know what to say because I wasn't used to Shane being proud of me. Andrea saw that and said nothing else on the topic. Soon she left to help the other women with the laundry.

"Do you want to come and help?" I look up from my sit in front of the fire pit to see Carol standing in front of me.

"No, I'm gonna catch up with Matt today. I haven't seen him since the outbreak."

"I understand. Have fun with your brother and please be safe." She places a motherly kiss on my forehead before walking down to the lake with my mother.

Carol reminded me of what my mother used to be like with me when I was younger. Always making sure I was safe and happy. Carol made sure I eat before walking off and she would make sure I ate everything on my plate. Carol is really a sweet woman and doesn't deserve to be abused by her husband. But it's not my place to jump in, even though I wish I can. I can only do that if he does it in front of me, which unfortunately he hasn't.

I stand up from my seat and walk over to where Matt was standing with the Asian kid. Glen I think, I'm not sure. I kinda stopped listening to Shane after the first two names was said. I don't even know how I remembered Andreas and Amy's names.

I started to sing the song Slide as it popped into my head while I walked to my brother. I can feel people's eyes on me but I ignored them as I hugged Matt's waist and kept singing. I'm not a bad singer since everyone told me I am. Even Merle and if Merle told me I can sing then I can sing. That man won't lie to your face, he would tell you the truth even if you didn't want to hear it.

Once I was done, everyone that was still in the camp clapped for me. I smiled and bowed dramatically before turning to the Asian. "Hi, I don't think we met yet. Well we never did since I wasn't paying attention to Shane. So, hi I'm Chloe." I stick out my hand and wait until he grabbed it before shaking his hand fast making his whole body move with our hands.

"I'm Glen." He said in between laughs as I kept shaking his hand. I smile and let go. He takes a deep breath, trying to catch his breath. That's my cue. I wrap my arms around his stomach and squeeze him as tight as I can. Glen once again laughs at my childish actions once I let him go. "Your definitely gonna make this time we have fun."

"Damn right I am!" I shouted as I jumped up and down in my spot next to Matt. "And now I'm stealing this huge man away from you." I don't wait for a response as I pulled Matt away from Glen. I pull Matt to the woods and climb a tree as he stood at the bottom. "What is Shane hiding from me?"

"What do you mean, Baby?" Matt lean against the tree I'm in and looked up at me.

"I'm not stupid, Matthew. He and everyone else in this camp are not telling me this mystery redneck brothers names, why?"

I heard Matt sigh as he ran his hand over his face. "It's cause the brothers last name is Dixon. No one but you and Lilly know if it's really the Dixons that is related to the twins. And Shane didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to get your hopes up about them only to find out it isn't the boys' father and uncle."

I frown and try not to get my hopes up but that's a losing battle as I kept picturing Merle walking out towards me from the woods. "What are their first names?"

"That's the thing, the oldest one only told us their last name. He or his brother didn't say their first names and they don't call each other by their names. Only brother."

I sigh as my hopes dropped to the ground. I climbed down from the tree and hugged Matt once more. We walked back to camp, wrapped up in each other's arms. Lori once again glared at me but I was too down to even provoke her. Carol saw that and looked at me in concern. I try to smile but it comes out as a grimace. I look away as Matt lead me to the RV. He helped me in and pushed me into the back room. He sat down and placed me on his lap. He ran his fingers through my hair, trying to help me get out of my depressed mood.

"I know I shouldn't have told you but you needed to know. I had to tell you so you can ready yourself if it is him."

"And I thank you for that. I understand where Shane is coming from also. The both of you are trying to protect me and keep me safe but your right I did need to know. I need to prepare myself if it is him." I sighed out the last word as I rested my head on his shoulder. I close my eyes trying to picture what I would say if it is Merle but I come up with nothing.

"Mama?"

I open my eyes to see both of my sons standing in the doorway with Roxxi and Frankie standing behind them. I open my arms for the three boys. Jax automatically climbs into my lap while Ryker climbs up to sit on Matt's other knee. Frankie climbs to sit at his father's side. While Roxxi watches us with a loving smile on her face, we all laugh and joke around with each other. Now that really lifted my spirits and stopped me from thinking about Merle and Daryl but mostly Merle.

"Hey, sorry to intrude in your family moment but lunch is ready and the Dixons are here." Glen said as he stood behind Roxxi.

_The Dixons are here. Oh My God._

* * *

**_Oh shit the Dixons are back!_**


	9. Im not Chloe

I fix my hold on Jax and carry him out of the RV. I could already here a loud southern voice shouting but I can't really hear the voice. I walk to the fire pit and sit in between Chris and Spencer with Jax in my lap and Ryker sitting in front of us. Carol hands us a bowl with rice and vegetables. I thank her and only eat half before I was full. I split the rest of my food with the twins. They need the food more than me anyways. I bury my face in Jax's hair as he ate quietly. I felt eyes on me but I refused to look up. Mostly because I was scared at whom I would see looking at me.

"Mommy, I'm done." Jax's soft voice broke me out of my thoughts. I look down at my son and smile before kissing his forehead. "Can we go lay down?"

"Yeah, Mama, can we?"

"Sure Babies, let's go." I stand up with Jax in my arms. I know it looks really weird that I'm always carrying my seven year old son but it's more of a comfort thing for me. I always need to know where my sons are and if one is in my arms I only have to worry about one. Call my over protective, I don't care. My sons are the last things I have left of Merle and Daryl besides my memories. My sons are the only ones I always make sure are perfect before looking for everyone else. My sons and Bullet are the three most important things in my life besides the rings Daryl gave me.

I was three months pregnant when Daryl walked into the house after being gone for two days. I was worried but once he walked in and I saw he was fine, I became pissed. I screamed at him, cursed at him, I even hit him a couple of times. All he did was reach into his front jeans pocket and hand me two rings. An old engagement ring and the match wedding band. "It was my Ma's, wanted ya to have it." That was all he said to me about those rings until I found out he knew where Merle was, then I learned the real truth. Merle told Daryl to find those rings and give them to me. He wanted people to know I was taken, even if he didn't want me.

I still wear those rings. Hell I don't take them off at all. Afraid that if I do, I'll lose them. Only Lilly knows the truth about the rings. She thinks its sweet but she still hates Merle. I don't blame her. She saw me when I found out he was gone. I was a mess. Always crying, not eating, about to quit school. Talking about taking my life. She will never forgive Merle for living me the way he did.

Ryker ran before me and crashed into Bullet's sleeping body. That poor dog barely gets breaks from all the kids. I feel so bad for my dog. All the kids always want to play with him when all he wants to do is sleep or lay down. He would play with the twins or Kane but if another kid comes up to him while he is lying down, Bullet would ignore him or her. Bullet is a very smart dog and knows that the kids only want to play with an active dog, so he pretends to be a lazy one. _Gotta love my mutt._

I place Jax on the ground once we are close to the tent. I sit down next to Bullet as my sons lay down with their heads on Bullet's side. I smile at my three babies before leaning back on my hands and letting my head fall back.

"Darlina! Where did ya go?"

My eyes shoot open. I know that voice. That voice that haunts me day in and day out. In my day and night dreams, that voice follows me. I've been haunted by that voice for the past seven almost eight years.

I stand up, making sure I don't wake up the three sleeping babies. I walk over to where I think I heard the voice and stop short when I see a man sitting with his back towards me. He was built with short whitish gray hair. He had a black leather vest on with dark jeans. He was carving a stick with a buck knife. I don't have to see his face to know that this is the man I've been looking for.

"Merle?" I called out softly and watch as the carving stop immediately. His whole body tenses before he shakes his head and continued with his carving. "Merle?" I call out once more. He stops again and this time turns around.

I gasp softly as his cold sharp gray eyes landed on me. He looks the same, maybe a few more wrinkles here and there but that's it. He was always dirty even after a shower. It was like the dirt stained his skin.

"What?" His voice was colder than his eyes.

He doesn't remember me or at least doesn't recognize me.

"Chloe, when did you get here?"

Our staring contest broke when Daryl came out of his tent with his crossbow in hand. He hugs me but I keep my eyes on Merle. I watch as his face changed from its harsh glare to the soften look I always got before it went back to the glare. Merle spits on the floor and stands up.

"Go away, little brother. Me and Chloe here need to talk."

I frown at the use of my name. I wasn't Chloe to him, I was Kitten. Why wasn't I Kitten anymore? I want to be called Kitten again.

Tears come to my eyes as the last thought popped into my head. I really did want to be his Kitten again. That was all I ever wanted since the day he left.

Daryl looks at me and frowns. He's not gonna leave me and Merle alone. "Daryl, please go to the blue tents. The boys are over there alone." Daryl nods reluctantly and walks away slowly. I turn and watched as he sat in my old seat by Bullet's head before turning back to Merle.

"I'm not Chloe to you." I tried to sound angry but I sounded just like I was, broken.

Merle looks down at the ground before looking to where his brother is. I knew he was staring at our sleeping boys. "They look like ya."

"No they don't. They look like you. Ryker acts just like you while Jax is Daryl." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest. Merle looks down at me before looking back at the twins.

"I ain't a fatherly type."

"I was 19 when I gave birth. I was 19 when you left me pregnant and alone. I was 21 when I found out you knew all about the boys since I found Daryl and you still made me go through that alone and scared. Terrified actually. I was going to school while trying to find a baby sitter for the twins that was cheap. I was working my ass off so me and the twins can have a roof over our heads while you got drunk and high every night. While you were banging some unwashed whore, I was trying to feed your family. Your sons and your brother. I had to take care of all three while you had the time of _YOUR FUCKING LIFE, MERLE_!"

I slapped him across the face as the camp walked closer to us. I turn around when I heard a laugh. I saw Lori standing there with her hand over her mouth.

"Hey, slut. Why don't you go off into the woods and spread your legs for my brother once again?" Lori stops laughing to look at me shocked. "Bitch, you know nothing about keeping shit a secret. So, just turn around and walk your sluttly ugly ass away from me." I smirked as I saw tears come to her eyes as she turned and ran away. I saw that everyone was looking at me in surprise. "How about all of you just mind your _OWN FUCKING BUSINESS!_ This doesn't fucking involve you, so just leave!" I shouted and watched as everyone but my family and Daryl walk quickly away from me and Merle. I turn back to Merle who was just staring at me.

"I told you at Jade's shop that there was going to be someone who wanted to have kids with you. I told you that and you still walked away from me and our sons. I wanted to have a family with you and you just walked away. Is that what you do, Merle? Is that how it goes? Something becomes too tough or makes you feel happy and you need to walk away? Is that why you walk away from Daryl? Is that why you walked away from me? Is that why you hid from our sons?" I watch as his eyes turn darker and darker as I call him out but he still doesn't say anything. I know that when I'm not pissed anymore, I really am going to regret this but I'm still gonna say it.

"I loved you, Merle. I loved you with all of my fucking heart and you didn't give a shit about me. You got what you wanted and bounced, right Merle? You fuck then leave. But this time you didn't leave the woman you were banging, Na you left your kids too. Real man you are."

I turned and walked away from him with tears rolling down my face. Someone grabbed my arm but I pulled free and ran into the woods. I ran for a while until I tripped over a branch and fell to the hard ground. I sat under a large oak tree and brought my knees up towards my chest and let the tears roll down silently. I heard a branch snap and it was snapped loudly so it's a human that alive. I heard the leaves being crunched on by the boots stepping on them.

"Ya right, ya are and always will be my Kitten. I shouldn't have left and stayed away. Should've came back, helped ya with the boys. 'Stead I sent my brother to stay with ya." I felt Merle sit down next to me before I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders. I curl myself closer to him and wrap my arms around his waist. "Gonna say this just once, better listen. I'm sorry for leaving ya alone. I won't leave again."

"Promise?" I said looking up into his now soft gray eyes.

"Promise."

I smile and hold out my pinkie. "Pinkie promise?"

He lets out a loud laugh before wrapping his large pinkie around mine. "Pinkie promise, ya little brat." I giggle as he pulled me closer by our tangled pinkies. Merle's lips landed on mine. This kiss was so much different than all the others. This one was actually soft and sweet. Not rushed or passionate like they usually are. He took his time and let me feel what he can't say.

**That he loves me just like I love him.**

* * *

_**I had to make them get back together. They can be fighting during an apocalypse that's not cool. **_


	10. It Means Something

Merle led me back to the campsite with a hand on my lower back. He has been silent since our kiss and I understand that he needs his time with this. This being the first real relationship he has ever had and that he has two sons he needs to take care of now. When we stepped out of the trees all eyes were on us. Merle glared at them as he pushed me to where Daryl still sat by Bullet and the twins. Jax was up and was staring at Merle as we got closer. Jax said nothing as Daryl stood from his spot and walked over to his older brother. Jax just watched his father and uncle silently. His Georgia blue eyes, which are the same color of Daryl's, never left his father's face.

Sighing, I sit on the ground where Daryl just sat and run my fingers threw Bullets fur. Ryker was still sleeping peacefully on Bullet chest. I run my fingertips over Ryker's face and smile before kissing my sons cheek. Ryker don't stir, just like his daddy. Both Merle and Ryker can sleep threw anything. While Daryl and Jax are light sleepers.

From the corner of my eye I see Shane, Lilly, Matt, Chris, Andrea and my mother staring at my little family. Shane and Matt are talking softly to each other while shifting their gazes to me to Merle and back again. Lilly was glaring at Merle, still not forgiving him for leaving me. Andrea was looking at Jax, trying to read my son. But just like Daryl, that kid rarely shows his emotions. My mother was glaring at both Dixons, clearly thinking they aren't good enough to be anywhere near her family. And Chris was just standing there with his arms crossed over his large chest.

Merle finally realizes that his oldest son was staring at him and stopped his convocation with his brother to look at our son. Jax slowly stood up, making Bullet pick his head up to look at the boy. Jax walks over to Merle and stands in front of his father.

"Will you take me hunting?" Jax asked while staring up into his father's gray eyes. I watch with a smile as Merle crouched down in front of our son and nodded his head, still not knowing how to act in front of the seven year old.

Jax smiles and wraps his arms around Merle's neck, "thanks daddy." Merle smiles some and wraps his arms around Jax before stand upright with our son in his arms. Jax sits comfortably on his father's arm as Merle talked with Daryl once more but this time it was loud enough for us to hear. And what are they talking about? Well hunting of course.

I roll my eyes at their man talk and look back at our audience. Shane and Matt was staring at Merle in shocked. My mother looked disgusted. Lilly was actually smiling at Merle, so was Andrea. Then you have Chris, who I think became a statue.

I giggle at the thought and look down at the now awake Ryker. He smiles up at me before looking for his brother. When Ryker finally sees Jax in Merle's arms, he frowns. Ryker rubs his eyes and yawns before standing up and walking towards his brother, father and uncle. Ryker looks up at Merle before walking into his tent. Jax calls out to Ryker but his twin ignores him. Jax frowns and jumps down from Merle's arms. Merle watches our oldest son follows our youngest.

"I told you that Ryker was just like you. Daryl and Jax can either ignore your faults or forgive you. You and Ryker are too god damn stubborn to forget and forgive someone." I say not looking up from Bullet as I pet my puppy. Merle just grunts before walking off to his tent. I felt Daryl sit down next me and I look up to see him carving more arrows for his crossbow.

"Merle does want to be a good father to the boys but he just doesn't know how too." Daryl spoke softly to me. I just nodded my head and said nothing.

I have nothing to say about Merle being a father to our sons. I am giving him a chance, a chance I don't have to give him. If he can't deal with Ryker's attitude towards him for not being there for us then I doubt he can make it as a father, a good or bad father. It doesn't matter, if he can't man up and be a parent then we can't be together. It's me and the boys for him not just me.

Daryl doesn't say anything more after that. He just keeps carving his arrows and I just keep petting Bullet. Merle climbs out of his tent and goes to the boys. I watch silently as Jax walked out of the tent, leaving his father and brother alone. Jax comes to sit next to Daryl and started to carve arrows for his uncle. I heard Ryker's voice getting louder and louder until Merle screamed at him to shut up and listen. That was the last thing I heard from my sons' tent.

Merle walks out of the tent with Ryker right behind him. They both have no expression on their faces. I try not to get worried as the two of them walked into the woods. It was night, the two of them just got into a fight, and I didn't think this was going to end well.

I bite my lip and tried to keep my mind off of my son and Merle out in the woods in the middle of the night. I put Jax to bed with Kane after an hour of worrying. I walked around the camp with Bullet on my heels. I helped Carol and Lori clean up after dinner. I kept quiet and sneaking glances towards the woods as Carol and Lori talked about anything.

"What do you think, Chloe?" Carol asked breaking me free from my worrying. I looked at Carol confused. "Do you think that this place can be a home for us?"

"Nothing is going to be home. Soon we are going to have to leave and move on. We can't make homes anymore. We just got to stay alive." I said not looking up at either of them as I washed another plate clean.

"How can you be like that? We are safe here." Lori said with her hands on her hips and a glare on her face.

"We are safe for now. No place in this hell we call a world is safe anymore. The dead is walking. No matter where we go, we are going have to fight for our lives. I'm not going to give me or my sons' false hope about a safe haven." I turn to look Lori in the eye. "It's only a matter of time before this world kills us. Mentally, emotionally or physically kills us."

I walk away from them and towards Daryl. I sit down on the same log and look into the fire. I sigh and cross my arms over my chest.

"Something wrong?" Daryl asked as he kept his eyes on his carving.

"Eh, Lori thinks that giving the kids false hope is better than telling them the truth." I said while looking into the fire. Daryl scoffs out a stupid bitch for Lori as he kept carving. I let a smile come to my lips as I looked over my shoulder to see Ryker walking towards us.

"Hi Mama." Ryker plopped down in front of me and right next to Bullet. He leans back against my legs and let his head rest on my knees.

"Where's Merle?" Daryl questioned and for the first time looked away from his carving to look at Ryker.

"He's coming."

Noticing the distant look on my son's face, I run my fingers through his blonde hair. I gently pull his head back so I can look in his eyes.

"Is everything ok, Baby?" I asked softly and he shook his head no. "What happened out there?"

"He talked, I listened. We fought some more. Two walkers came stumbling towards us." The look came back into his gray eyes. "I killed my first walker with one of his hunting knives. The walker pushed me down and Merle tossed the knife close to me and I stabbed it in the head. I killed someone and I didn't feel bad." Ryker finally focus his eyes onto me and smiled some. "Merle told me he is proud of me. My dad is proud of me."

I smile through the worry and kissed his forehead. "Do you forgive him or are you just going to deal with him for me and Jax?"

"I guess I forgive him. He did try to talk to me. He could've just stayed away. That means something, right Mama?"

"Yeah Baby, that means something."


End file.
